El tropiezo definitivo
by gata.en.medianoche
Summary: ¿Hasta que nivel se vio afectada la relación Shamy por el desafortunado beso de Ramona ? La historia parte inmediatamente después del termino del capítulo 10x24.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

\- _¿Que indican las normal sociales que debía hacer después de esta situación?_ \- pensaba Sheldon mientras salía rápidamente de su oficina. Sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía. Solo escapaba de esa situación que nunca pensó llegaría a ocurrir.

Ramona acababa de besarlo y no lograba pensar en otra cosa que en ver a su querida Amy Farrah Fowler. Se preguntaba si él tuvo culpa en lo sucedido, si acaso ocupó demasiadas koala-face con Ramona como para confundirla. Pero ya no importaba, pensar en eso era una pérdida de tiempo. Sabía que necesitaba ver a Amy inmediatamente, y eso haría. Así que, tomo un taxi, se dirigió al aeropuerto y compró pasajes hacia Nueva Jercey. En unas pocas horas estaría con ella, ella sabría qué hacer y es que nunca se había sentido tan sucio como ahora, sentía que la única manera de limpiar sus labios de Ramona, era besando a su novia. Claro, si lo perdonaba por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- _Piensa, Sheldon, piensa_ \- se decía- _¿qué cosa le haría saber a Amy que es la única para mí? ¿Qué ella ya jugo conmigo, y como buen juguete de edición limitada, ya no tengo valor si no es con ella? ¿Debo decirle lo que paso? ¿Y si me vuelve a dejar? No, no, no. No hay papel que corte más profundo y duela más que su "terminamos"._

Abordando el avión. Sheldon finalmente se aclaró:

\- _¡Buen dios!-_ pensó- _¡lo tengo! Que bien que traigo conmigo siempre el anillo de matrimonio de mi querida Meemaw. Si Amy se casa conmigo, no podrá dejarme. Es decir, si Leonard y Penny no han terminado estando casados, ¿por qué deberíamos nosotros, sí somos la pareja perfecta?_

Ya llegando a destino, Sheldon, más decidido que nunca, se dirigío a Princeton para finalmente hacer lo que llevaba mucho tiempo pensando.

 _En el departamento de Amy en Princeton_

Amy llevaba un buen tiempo esperando a que Sheldon se conectara en Skype, la hora acordada ya había pasado, y lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era la tonta idea de que estaba con Ramona. No tenía verdaderas razones para preocuparse, ella sabía que su novio la amaba y además sus amigos estaban allí para cuidarlo. Sin embargo, recordar a Ramona en su casa con Sheldon tan tarde en la noche anterior no la dejaba tranquila. ¿Cómo es que no se daba cuenta de lo inapropiado que resultaba la situación?

Knock- Knock- Knock , Amy.

Knock- Knock- knock , Amy.

Knock- Knock- Knock , Amy.

Se encontraba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos, que el característico sonido de su novio en su puerta la hizo saltar del asiento. Su corazón no le caía en el pecho. Desde que tomó el avión comenzó a extrañarlo y toda la situación que Ramona la estaba obligando a vivir la tenían aún más necesitada de él. Así que, de manera automática y casi sin pensar, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió:

 _\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_ \- dijo Sheldon, con una rodilla en el suelo. Vulnerable y entregando Su corazón junto al anillo que tenía en la mano.

Amy sintió una bomba de emociones, le temblaban sus rodillas, la respiración se le entrecortaba. Estaba perdida en tiempo y espacio, solo podía mirar esos tiernos, profundos y entregados ojos azules.

\- _Te amo_ \- pronuncio como respuesta. Petrificada, y esperando alguna reaccion, se quedó en silencio.

Sheldon se levantó, se acercó tímido y tierno hacia Amy. Le dio fuerte, y duradero abrazo, para finalmente decir:

\- _Sabes que estamos en una sociedad que necesita de una confirmación directa, necesito escuchar tu sí_.- sentenció un intranquilo Sheldon.

Sin entender aun que realmente sucedía, sin pensar mucho el por qué se hacía realidad su sueño ahora. Amy contestó:

\- _Si, Sheldon. Acepto ser tu esposa_.- pronuncio solo para poder besarle en los labios que tanto había extrañado.

Frenando el beso, y agarrándole por la cintura, Sheldon preguntó:

\- _Amy, ya que la condición de coito/regalo de cumpleaños se rompió con el "coito/despedida". ¿Te gustaría tener coito "reencuentro/comprometi..."_

El recién comprometido Sheldon, no alcanzo a terminar su oración cuando sin darse cuenta estaba en el dormitorio...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

No lograba entender que surgía de él que lo forzaba a realizar estas acciones tan humanas, solo tenía claro que cada vez que sentía que podía perder a Amy, le nacía un fuego en su interior que solo ella era capaz de apagar.

Necesitaba sentirse completamente limpio de Ramona y libre de culpas. Necesitaba hacerla suya inmediatamente.

Ya en el dormitorio, él se sacó la ropa y la dobló meticulosamente, por su parte, a ella se le fue permitido sacársela desordenadamente, lo que provoco en Sheldon un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho.

Estando ambos en ropa interior, Sheldon se acercó lentamente, observando aquel cuerpo que no le producía germofobia porque lo sentía como una extensión del suyo. Recordó lo coitos pasados, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, como todo en la vida, el siempre hace las cosas bien.

Coloco sus manos en su cintura descubierta, y comenzó a besarla, suave y un poco torpe como siempre hasta que comenzaba a tomar ritmo. Ella siempre tomaba la iniciativa, pero por ser una ocasión especial, la tomó él. Lentamente empezó a abrir su boca para llegar al beso francés, con mayor pasión que encuentros anteriores, más intenso y sobretodo más necesitado de ella.

Sus manos comenzaron a tocar la suave piel de Amy, la que a su contacto emitió un pequeño gemido, al sentir como recorría su cuerpo. El sentía como de a poco su miembro se levantaba, y es que aquella mujer tenía algo que lograba que todos sus complejos desaparecieran. Una mano se dirigió a sus senos, lentamente, como si no quisiera perderse ningún detalle, los tocó suave, y con deseo acarició sus pezones. Ella lo tenía tomado del cuello, con una mano revoloteándole el pelo. Lentamente comenzaron a recostarse en la cama. Él se acomodó suavemente arriba de ella. A Amy le encantaba sentir como Sheldon se empoderaba de la situación, el cómo le mordía el labio mientras lentamente le iba sacando su ropa interior, solo se separaron en el brevísimo tiempo que le demoró sacarse los suyos y colocarse el condón.

El solo roce de su miembro con su entrepierna hacia que ambos no tuvieran control de sí mismos. Ella le besaba el cuello, lo que provocaba en Sheldon pequeños rugidos. Sin poder esperar más, Sheldon acomodó su miembro lentamente en la entrepierna de Amy. Los primeros contactos lograban que cada célula de ambos vibrase, y es que ahora eran uno.

Las primeras embestidas eran lentas, deseando que ese momento no acabase nunca. Ella con sus manos en su espalda, y el con sus antebrazos apoyados en la cama. De apoco, la velocidad iba aumentando, el sentía que con cada embestida lograba estar más profundamente limpio, mientras que ella sentía que su corazón le subía a la boca. ¿Cómo ese hombre podía ser tan bueno? ¿Cómo era que lograba en ella tantas sensaciones? Sus uñas comenzaron a ser clavadas en la espalda de él, produciéndole pequeños rasguños. Sheldon por su parte, abrazó a Amy desde los hombros para generar más fuerza y fricción. Ambos gemían, sudados, amándose, sintiendo el placer que les producía el contacto de su piel con la del otro. Se comenzaban a quedar sin aire, sentían como la vida se les iba en las últimas embestidas. Amy sentía como poco a poco iba llegando, sentía un cosquilleo subir desde su entrepierna propagándose por todo su cuerpo, haciendo vibrar cada molécula del mismo. Sheldon, sabiendo que le quedaba poco, mira a su prometida directamente a los ojos, jadeante y sin dejar de moverse. Cierra los ojos, se acomoda en su cuello para sentir su olor, para terminar diciendo:

-¡Te amo!

-¡Te amo!- respondió ella, al darse cuenta que habían terminado exactamente en el mismo momento.

Luego de ese explosivo orgasmo, agitados y cansados, se abrazaron. Ella se sentía segura y protegida, aún con el corazón en la boca y escuchando el corazón de Sheldon. El por su parte, se sentía limpio y completo en sus brazos.

Pero había algo que no logro sacarse de la cabeza, y que incluso en ese momento no lo dejaba tranquilo. Era ese maldito beso con Ramona...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

A la mañana siguiente, Sheldon tuvo que regresar a casa. No había pedido permiso en el trabajo, y tampoco había llevado nada consigo. El viaje se le hizo largo y un poco agotador. Solo podía pensar en ese estúpido beso, ¿Cómo era que un ser tan superior como él no supiera que hacer?

Por su parte, Amy fue a trabajar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin poder dejar de mirar su anillo, se topó con su jefe:

\- _¡ Dr Fowler! Qué momento más apropiado para encontrarla, le traigo novedades sobre su investigación_.- Dijo el Dr Brown

\- _Jefe, disculpe lo distraída, dígame, ¿Cuáles son esas novedades?_ \- dijo Amy con su sonrisa en la cara

 _\- Mañana llegará un nuevo compañero de trabajo. Como sabe, usted es parte del primer equipo en desarrollar esta área de la neurobiológica y como institución creemos que él les será de mucha ayuda_ \- contestó su jefe.

 _\- ¡Pero qué buena noticia! Hemos tenidos serios problemas con tomar ritmo en esta investigación. No puedo esperar para conocerlo_ \- contestó una aún distraída y feliz Amy.

Horas después...

Sheldon, apenas llegó a casa, se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa. Revisó su celular y se sorprendió al ver que tenía 15 llamadas perdidas entre Leonard y Penny. Con todas las emociones de ayer se le había olvidado avisarles a sus amigos donde estaba. Por lo que se dirigió al departamento 4A.

 _-¡Sheldon!, donde diablos estabas metido. ¿Cómo es eso que estas en Princeton?_ \- sentencio un muy enojado Leonard a penas lo vio abrir la puerta.

\- _Tuve que ir a ver a Amy con urgencia, Ramona me besó ayer en mi oficina y no se me ocurrió que más hacer-_ soltó un ahogado Sheldon, sin darse cuenta que Penny hablaba por Skype con Amy.

 _-¡¿Que Ramona que?!-_ Se le escucho decir a Amy desde la computadora.

Un silencio absoluto inundo la sala de estar, casi que se podía escuchar cómo se le rompía el corazón a Amy...

Leonard y Penny se miraron desconcertados...

Sheldon entró en un ataque de pánico tan fuerte que se desmayó...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

\- _¡Sheldon Lee Cooper!, ¡Necesito una explicación al respecto! ¡te quiero conectado en Skype en 5 min!_ \- Sentenció Amy, para luego cortar la comunicación.

Penny , la que también estaba enojada con el físico, se levantó de su escritorio, con un vaso de agua en su mano, y se lo lanzó a Sheldon para que se despertara.

\- _¡Hey!_ \- gritó, el ahora empapado, Sheldon.

- _Cariño, se te viene una buena. Amy te quiere en 5 min en Skype. Más te vale estar listo._

Sheldon recordó lo que acababa de ocurrir. El mundo le volvió a dar vueltas, pero igualmente se levantó. Miró a Leonard como si pidiese auxilio.

\- _Amigo, lo siento. Pero, estas en problemas_ \- Dijo Leonard intentando como siempre llevar a la realidad a su amigo.

El físico teórico se dirigió a su apartamento, se sacó la camiseta mojada y se colocó la de flash. Casi como si pusieran la marcha fúnebre, se acercó hacia su computadora y la encendió.

 ***suena llamada entrante de Amy***

\- _Hola Amy_ \- pronunció Sheldon intentando sonreír.

\- _Sheldon, en verdad no sé qué pensar, estoy intentando mantener la compostura, pero se me hace muy difícil. NECESITO saber que pasó._ \- dijo Amy

\- _Penny me había dicho que Ramona tenía interés romántico en mí. Yo no lo creí, pensaba que estaba claro que estaba contigo y que nadie dudaba de eso. Aun así, para salir de cualquier confusión, le pregunte directamente a Ramona en mi oficina si esto era verdad o no. No le alcancé a terminar de explicar la lista de inconvenientes que resultan de que ella tenga interés en mí, cuando ella me interrumpió con un beso. Un beso que no fue beso, porque te juro Amy que no cerré los ojos! Créeme que no tengo ninguna duda de que te amo. A ti y solo a ti. Es por eso que corrí a verte_. – dijo sin casi poder respirar Sheldon, sintiendo que cada segundo que pasaba perdía un poco a su prometida

\- _Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste enseguida?, ¿Por qué intentaste ocultármelo? Es decir, estamos comprometidos. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que era una información relevante que necesitaba saber?, ¿o acaso fuiste demasiado cobarde para contármelo?_ \- sentencio Amy, visiblemente afectada.

\- ***suspiro*** _Amy, la sola idea de perderte de nuevo me hace sentir un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho que me deja sin aire. No me queda más que reconocer que sí, soy un cobarde que tiene un miedo tremendo a estar sin ti._

Amy sabe que Sheldon no sería capaz de engañarla pero el ocultarle esta información le causa un profundo dolor. Igualmente le sorprende la sinceridad que ha tenido Sheldon para reconocer su error, así que concluye diciendo:

- _Tus palabras me dejan un poco más tranquila, pero que me lo hayas ocultado, y el hecho de sentir que el compromiso fue en respuesta del miedo y no de una decisión adulta, hirió mis sentimientos. Ahora debo irme, es tarde y mañana me toca un día pesado. Llegará un nuevo compañero de trabajo y necesito estar bien para poder explicarle todo. Buenas noches. Hablamos mañana._

 ***La llamada se corta***

Sheldon se quedó mirando la pantalla de su ordenador, pensando en las palabras de su ahora comprometida, tenía que hacer algo para que todo fuera como antes. Tenía que demostrarle que el de verdad quiere casarse con ella. Y además esperaba que ese nuevo compañero no se le pareciese en nada a él, ni que tuviese el pelo de Thor...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

A la mañana siguiente

Amy se dirigía a su trabajo, caminaba con su cabeza hecha un lio, intentando desenredar el revoltijo de ideas que estaban en su mente y corazón.

- _No puedo creer que me ocultara que esa perra lo besó, ¡Oh dios! ¿Acaso me pidió matrimonio por culpa y no por amor?_ \- pensaba Amy- _Oh espera, ¡estoy comprometida con Sheldon! ¡En serio esto al fin está pasando! Pero bajo estas extrañas circunstancias. ¿Por qué estar con él siempre es tan difícil?, ¿por qué el amor es así?_ \- mira al cielo- _Ohh, pero tengo que poner en su lugar a esa Ramona, ¡Sheldon es mío! Y ella tendrá su merecido por atreverse a besarlo._ \- mira su sortija de matrimonio- _Este fin de semana iré a Pasadena y solucionare este problema._

Amy caminaba apurada y perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto que sin querer, chocó con un apuesto joven en la entrada de su recinto de trabajo, lo que provocó que todos los documentos que sostenía se cayeran.

- _¡Oh lo siento mucho!_ – Pronuncio con su ronca y profunda voz el joven- _no me fije por donde iba, permítame ayudarla._

Agachada y recogiendo sus papeles, Amy por primera vez le dirigió la mirada al apuesto joven que se encontraba recogiendo sus papeles. Tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, de contextura tonificada, bien vestido.

- _No te preocupes, yo ... yo me encargo_ - ***tragó saliva*** \- _también fue mi culpa, tenía la cabeza en otro lado._

Ambos se levantaron y se miraron. Amy se dio cuenta que era muy alto, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al darse cuenta lo guapo que era.

\- _Me llamo Fernando_ \- le extiende su mano y sonríe- mucho gusto.

- _Dra Amy Farrah Fowler.-_ extendiendo su mano para responder el saludo.- _el gusto es mío_ \- respondió nerviosa al ver esa hermosa sonrisa- _Gracias por la ayuda, ahora debo irme, llegaré tarde. Adiós Fernando_ \- concluyó haciendo un pequeño gesto de despedida con su mano.

Fernando la quedó mirando, su no tan largo pelo café era movido por el viento, mientras observaba a la doctora irse.

- _Wow_ \- pensó sonriendo- _pero que hermosos ojos verdes tiene._

Amy llego a su laboratorio, su jefe y demás compañeros la estaban esperando.

- _¡Dr Fowler!_ _Qué bueno que ya llego_ \- pronuncio su jefe- _ya debe de estar por llegar el Dr. Rosatti_

En ese momento se abre la puerta y aparece Fernando. A la neurobióloga le costó mucho mantener la compostura y no demostrar su asombro.

\- _Muy buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Fernando Rosatti y soy Dr de neurobiología. Espero ser de ayuda en este proyecto, y que logremos grandes avances en esta área tan hermosa de la ciencia_.- concluyo mirando fijamente a Amy.

- _Jajajaja_ \- rió fuertemente su jefe- _bueno, creo que con esa presentación no hace falta que yo lo introduzca. Espero que su llegada fortifique al equipo._

Al otro lado del país, en Pasadena.

- _¡Oh Sheldon por favor concéntrate!-_ pensaba el Dr Cooper- _¡ay Amy! ¿por qué tienes que estar tan lejos?, ahora te necesito mucho_ \- miraba tristemente la foto de su prometida en su protector de pantalla - _extraño sentir tu protección en las noches, esa protección que solo tú puedes darme. ¿Por qué Ramona tuvo que besarme?, ¿Por qué Amy está tan mal?, no puedo entender que más quiere de mí. Le pedí que fuese mi esposa, no solo para darle seguridad por lo que la Dr. Nowitzki hizo, sino porque realmente la amo !oh buen dios! Ojala no encontrarme con Ramona, no sabría que hacer al enfrentarla._

En ese momento, unos golpes en su puerta trajeron a la realidad al Físico teórico...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

\- _Dr Cooper, ¿puedo pasar?_ \- preguntó Ramona

\- _Adelante_ – respondió secamente Sheldon

Ramona entró a la oficina del físico teórico, y se paró justo al frente del escritorio. Un silencio atroz inundo el lugar.

\- _Mire yo..._

\- _No diga nada Dra. Newisky, yo creí que podía confiar en usted, pero veo que me equivoque. Comprenderá que, desde ahora en adelante, no habrá ningún tipo de contacto entre usted y yo._

 _\- Dr Cooper, creo que debería disculparme por mi comportamiento, aun que de verdad no lo sienta. Lamentablemente no podré complacerlo. Llevo años sintiendo cosas por usted, y ahora que siento que tengo una oportunidad al verlo solo y vulnerable, se me es imposible alejarme. Ahora me iré, pero no me rendiré. Nunca olvidare ese beso, y creo que usted tampoco._

Sin darle tiempo a Sheldon para responder, Ramona abandonó la oficina del físico.

El físico teórico se quedó mirando fijamente el piso. Una sensación de vacío y angustia lo invadía. Nada de lo que había visto, leído o vivido le daban alguna pista de lo que debía hacer. Intentó ocupar Kolinahr , como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba en situaciones que lo desafiaran emocionalmente, pero en esta ocasión no pudo. Nunca podía utilizarlo cuando de Amy se trataba.

Sheldon sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y marco a Amy.

 ***tono de espera***

\- _Sheldon, ¿qué quieres? Sabes que amo hablar contigo, pero estoy en medio de una reunión importante._

\- _Amy_ \- se escuchaba bastante angustiado- _Amy, me siento muy perdido, creo que por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué hacer. ¿Me escuchas? El gran Dr Cooper no sabe qué hacer._

\- _Espera un momento_ \- se escucha como sale de la sala de reuniones- _Sheldon, me imagino por tu voz que fue lo que ocurrió, ¿tiene que ver con Ramona, no?_

\- _Ss..si, tiene que ver con ella_

\- _No te preocupes, este fin de semana iré a casa. Allí podrás contarme todo, y te aseguro que todo estará bien_ \- dijo con voz calmada Amy- _no te preocupes más y recuerda que te amo, a pesar de todo._

\- _¿vendrás? ¿En serio vendrás? Oh amy, ¡yo también te amo!. Estaré esperando ansioso a tu llegada, y te juro que me asegurare no encontrarme ni por casualidad con ella._

\- _Confío en ti, espero haberte dejado más tranquilo, ahora debo irme._

\- _Adios Amy, hablamos en la noche._

Amy cortó la llamada y se disponía a abrir la puerta para reingresar a la sala de reuniones, cuando alguien se le adelanto y la abrió por ella.

\- _Permítame_ – dijo Fernando, quien había salido de la sala de reuniones un poco antes que ella.

- _Gracias_ \- respondió Amy, ingresando rápido para no estar mucho tiempo a solas con el Dr Rosatti en el pasillo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La semana pasó, y gracias a la ayuda de Leonard, Rajesh y Howart fue que Sheldon pudo cumplir su promesa. Se concentró en el trabajo gracias a que estaba constantemente comunicándose con Amy. Por su parte, Amy ya se había conseguido el permiso para el día lunes y tenía las maletas hechas. Su nuevo compañero de trabajo resultó ser muy eficiente, y si seguían así el tiempo total del proyecto disminuiría.

Ese viernes por la mañana, en la oficina de Amy.

La neurobiolga estaba dejando todas las cosas en orden para viajar a Pasadena tranquila. Al fin era el día del viaje, y se moría por regresar a su casa. Su primer objetivo era dejar en claro a esa mujerzuela que Sheldon era suyo, pero sobre todo, quería estar con su novio, solo habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la última vez que se vieron, pero su necesidad de él era abrumadora.

\- _Tengo que ser practica_ \- pensaba Amy- _solo tengo 3 días para poner las cosas en orden y aprovechar al máximo a Sheldon. Tengo que saber cómo hacerlo. Esa mujerzu..._

\- _Dra Flower, ¿puedo pasar?_ \- la voz de Fernando interrumpió sus pensamientos

\- ¡ _oh! , si claro, adelante ¿Qué necesita?_

\- _Solo venía a dejarle estos documentos para que los revise, siento que los avances importantes que estamos esperando podremos encontrarlos si seguimos este hilo de investigación._

Amy los miro a la rápida y los guardo en su carpeta:

\- _Parecen interesantes, los leeré este fin de semana y...-_ se le fue un poco la idea al ver que los profundos ojos de Dr rosatti la miraban muy fijamente- _y le enviaré un email para hacerle saber mis opinione_ s – finalizó corriéndole la mirada.

\- _Excelente, estaré esperando su correo. Hasta luego Dra Fowler._

Apenas Fernando salió de la oficina soltó un suspiró. Mientras camina a su oficina, no podía dejar de pensar en Amy. Llevaba muy poco tiempo de conocerla, pero cada vez que la tenía en frente temblaba. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la compostura, pero dudaba lograrlo. El sabía que ella estaba comprometida, aquel anillo en el dedo no mentía. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir lo que estaba sintiendo por ella...

Aquel mismo día en la noche, en el departamento Shamy.

\- _Mañana al fin llega Amy_ \- pensaba sheldon mientras intentaba acomodarse en su cama para dormir - _ay! Buen dios, que me hizo esta mujer que hasta mi rutina de sueño es afectada por ella._ \- se lamentaba el físico- _Ya es muy tarde y aun no logro conciliar el sueño, creo que leeré un..._

 ***se escucha la puerta abrirse***

Sheldon salta de su cama asustado, mientras la puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

\- ¡Sorpresa!

- _¡Amy!_ – Gritó Sheldon mientras corría para abrazar a su chica- _Amy ¡me dijiste que llegabas mañana! ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Los buenos modales indican que debería haberte ido a buscar al aeropuerto, pero ya estás aquí, ¡Oh Amy! Soy muy feliz._

Sheldon interrumpe el abrazo solo para besarla intensamente en los labios. Al separarse Amy dice:

- _Lo siento, quería sorprenderte, y al parecer lo logré, no te enojes ¿sí?_ \- dijo la neurobiologa tiernamente

\- _Amy sabes muy bien que no puedo enojarme contigo_.- dijo Sheldon sonriendole con seducción.

\- _Venga, ya es tarde, mejor vamos a la cama que ya paso hace mucho tu hora de dormir._

Tomados de la mano la pareja se dirigió al dormitorio. Amy se apresuró en colocarse su pijama para ir rápidamente a la cama donde ya se encontraba su prometido, el cual ansiosamente la esperaba. Inmediatamente, casi por inercia, Shamy se abrazó. Tanto ella como él necesitaban sentir el calor del otro. El latido de sus corazones se sincronizó, sus respiraciones eran lo único que se escuchaban en el lugar. Su conexión siempre fue más allá de la física, todo lo que necesitaban en el mundo estaba en ese cuarto. Se tenían, y lo sabían. Y eso era algo que nadie ni nada en el mundo les podía quitar...

Amy ya estaba entrando a un profundo sueño cuando Sheldon rompió el silencio.

\- _Amy, me has convertido en todo un hippie._

\- _Y es por eso que te amo_.- concluyo Amy para dormirse plácidamente en los brazos de su prometido.

Al día siguiente

La luz del sol de a poco se fue apoderando de la habitación. Sheldon, como era tradicional, fue el primero en despertar. Lo primero que vio cuando sus ojos se abrieron fue a la mujer de su vida durmiendo en su pecho. Se quedó así un buen tiempo, mirándola dormir, sintiendo su respiración. En ese momento sus problemas eran muy lejanos, y es que estando así con ella, él se sentía indestructible.

\- _¿Cómo fue que esta mujer se convirtió en mi mundo entero?_ \- pensaba Sheldon.- _¿Cómo puede ser que la ame tanto?_

En ese momento Amy comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Sheldon se intranquilizó al sentir su profunda mirada centrándose en él. Lentamente, Amy llevó su mano a la cara de Sheldon para acariciarla. Sin decir palabra y con una sonrisa, se acercó cuidadosamente para besarle. Una bomba de emociones estallo en el pecho del físico teórico. Su lado Kolinahr fue aturdido por el intenso y apasionante beso que su novia le daba. Así que solo pudo reaccionar rodeándola con sus brazos y atraiéndola aún más a él.

Para ella sin duda era el mejor "buenos días" que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Las manos de Sheldon se movían curiosas por su cuerpo, buscando reconocer cada centímetro de su piel. El beso se ponía cada vez más intenso, sus respiraciones se aceleraban al compás que sus caricias aumentaban en intensidad.

\- _Sheldon_ \- dijo ella entre jadeos- _si sigues así, no voy a poder parar._

\- _No lo hagas-_ gruño el físico teórico


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Amy acariciaba la espalda aun cubierta de Sheldon, mientras que él bajaba sus manos hacia la cadera de ella, para luego agarrarle firmemente su hermoso trasero.

\- _Sheldon, ¿qué pasa... si te digo... que dormí... sin ropa interior?_ \- comentó ella entre jadeos.

El físico enloqueció al darse cuenta que lo único que lo separaba del suave cuerpo de su futura mujer era una delgada capa de ropa. La tomo por la cintura y la sentó arriba de él. Lentamente, comenzó a sacarle la camisa para dormir. Ella hizo lo mismo con la parte superior del pijama de él. Sheldon no perdió el tiempo y suavemente comenzó a besar a Amy en el cuello, para ir bajando, lleno de deseo, hacia los voluminosos y bien formados senos de la neurobióloga. Ella emitió un pequeño gemido cuando sintió que Sheldon lamía sus pezones. El contacto de sus cuerpos al descubierto los descontrolaba. Él podía sentir por arriba de su pantalón la humedad de la entrepierna de ella. Sheldon la tomó por la cadera, ella se aferró como gata a la espalda de él. El físico se levantó de la cama, sin separarse de ella, solo para poder finalmente bajarse el pantalón.

En eso estaban cuando el teléfono de Amy comenzó a sonar.

 ***ring*ring*ring***

Sheldon inmediatamente se desconcentro. Como si le lanzaran un jarro de agua. Bajo a Amy desde sus brazos. A ella solo se le podía notar sorpresa en su rostro.

 ***ring*ring*ring***

\- _Anda, contesta._ _Debe ser importarte -_ sentencio el físico, con la respiración aun acelerada.

Amy corrió hacia el teléfono. Se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la persona que la llamaba en un momento tan inoportuno.

\- _¿Hola? ¿Dr Rosatti?_

"¿ _quién es ese tal Rosatti para llamar a mi Amy tan temprano_?" pensó Sheldon un poco sorprendido.

\- _Ya, si lo sé, pero es que no me acostumbro a decirte Fernando._

" _Y además tiene la confianza como para tutearlo_ ". El físico se enojaba cada ves más.

\- _No, aún no he leído nada. Te dije que esperaras a que yo te mandara el correo electrónico._

Sheldon no resistió mas los celos y se acercó para sentarse atrás de Amy, la abrazo por la espalda. Comenzó a darle suaves besos en la nuca. Sus manos la recorrieron hasta llegar a sus senos.

\- _Ahh_ \- dijo Amy cuando sintió el contacto de Sheldon.

Sheldon continuó con aun más ganas al notar que Amy no podía concentrarse

\- _No, no me pasa nada, solo que estoy... bastante ocupada ahora._

" _si, corta rápido_." Pensaba Sheldon. Mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de ella.

\- _Si, si. Adiós Fernando._

Sheldon paró inmediatamente todas sus acciones al ver que al fin su novia cortaba la comunicación con ese extraño. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha. Pero no abandonó la habitación sin antes decir:

\- _Me vas a tener que explicar quién es ese tal Fernando._


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Amy se quedó desconcertada en la habitación. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Y lo primero que hizo fue sonreír. Amaba los celos de Sheldon y que se pusiera así por una simple llamada telefónica la ponía tremendamente feliz.

 ***se escucha como se cierra la llave de la ducha***

Amy se sacó el camisón del pijama y se colocó una polera de él, específicamente, la de linterna verde. Quería poner en aprietos a Sheldon, a ver si se lograba distraerlo de todo este asunto. Así que rápidamente se levantó, y comenzó a hacer la cama.

Por su lado, Sheldon se bañó con agua fría, y es que necesitaba dominar todos sus impulsos. Se moría por saber quién era ese tipo. Y también se moría por hacerle el amor a su prometida. La ducha sirvió. Pero apenas salió del baño una imagen lo paralizo. Amy llevaba su polera y dejaba ver sus hermosos atributos. Se ruborizó al pensar que ella no llevaba nada más que eso puesto. Usó su kolinahr a su máxima potencia.

\- _Amy, se perfectamente que juego estás jugando. Y déjame decirte que no te funcionará. Soy un homo-novus, se controlarme. Aún más cuando exijo respuestas_ – dijo el físico mirando intensamente a Amy

Ella se acercó lentamente a Sheldon, a medida que se aproximaba, podía notar todo lo que estaba conteniendo con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Se miraron fijamente, Amy acaricio con solo un dedo el pecho descubierto de Sheldon, para que finalmente decir:

\- _Sheldon si en verdad fueras un Homo-novus no te pondrías celoso de un simple compañero de trabajo, ni te pondrías así con solo... acariciarte_

\- _Ahhhm... y además trabaja contigo?, ósea que a ese tal Fernando lo ves todos los días.-_ sentenció Sheldon mientras huía a la cocina. Si seguía en el dormitorio no sería capaz de soportar mucho más.

\- _Sheldon, solo me llamo para hablarme de unos documentos que prometí leer que tienen relación con la investigación, el Dr rosatti es un caballero, no sucederá nada.-_ Amy se acercó al físico quien estaba cerca de la isla de la cocina.- _Además_ _sabes muy bien que yo te amo solo a ti._

\- _Dios mujer no me hagas esto-_ pensó Sheldon para finalmente _decir-y... ¿cómo es él?¿es parecido a Thor? Te dije que me avisaras si te encontrabas con alguien así._

\- _¿En verdad vamos a seguir hablando de esto?-_ dijo seductoramente Amy - _¿tengo tres días aquí y vamos a perder tiempo discutiendo?_

\- _Amy yo..._

 ***se abre la puerta principal***

\- _Sheldon ¿ya estás listo para ir a buscar a Amy?-_ dijo Leonard – _¡Amy!¿ Cuando fue que llegaste?¡ Pensé que no llegabas hasta hoy!_

\- _Lo mismo pensé yo, pero me quiso sorprender_ \- dijo Sheldon sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente.

\- _Oh pero que linda sorpresa Amy_ – dijo Leonard- _eh amor, Amy ya esta acá_ \- dijo mientras abría la puerta para llamar a Penny quien estaba a fuera esperando.

\- ¡ _Ames! ¿por qué no me avisaste chica traviesa?_ \- dijo Penny abrazando a su amiga

\- _Penny tu bien sabes que si te decía no podrías guardar el secreto_ \- dijo la Neurobiologa mientras se arreglaba la polera para que no se viera nada de más.

Sheldon se intranquilizó al notar ese pequeño gesto "oh esa vixen" pensó.

\- _Oh, si tienes razón jaja_ \- dijo Penny- _¡se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial! ¿Qué tal si hacemos una pequeña fiesta para festejar su compromiso?_

\- _No, no, no, no y no. Penny tu bien sabes cuánto odio las fiestas_ \- sentencio Sheldon.

Amy lo miro a los ojos, y le dio la mano.

\- _Sheldon, por favor. Déjanos hacer esto. Hazlo por mi ¿si?-_ dijo Amy con una carita de gato que derritió al Físico

\- _Amigo ¿cómo le vas que decir que no a tu prometida?-_ dijo Leonard

\- _Okey. Háganlo_.- dijo Sheldon mirando al suelo- _pero tengan bebestibles sin alcohol_.

\- _Si, si lo que tú digas_.- dijo Penny- _miren_ \- dijo indicando su celular- _acabo de crear el evento en Facebook, esto va a ser fantástico chicos!_

Lo que Penny y nadie esperaba era que, en su casa, Ramona se encontrara con aquel evento en Facebook...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Ramona estaba sentada frente al computador. Una intensa sensación la tenía en shock.  
\- _Si_ \- se dijo - _es dolor_.  
Con enormes letras se anunciaba el compromiso del hombre que amaba con _aquella_ mujer. ¿Pero qué diablos le veía él a ella? ¿Qué cosa tan especial podría tener esa mujer?

Era oficial. Lo habían anunciado en Facebook. La publicación del evento estaba repleto de comentarios positivos y felices. Cuantas ganas tenia ella de insultarlos a todos... sentía como si se estuvieran riendo de su dolor. Ella lo beso, pero no sirvió de nada.

\- _Tal vez Amy no lo sabe._

Una pequeña esperanza nació en su corazón, y por más que le afectara el compromiso, Ramona sabía que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Porque cuando lo besó sintió algo, y no tenía ninguna duda de que fue mutuo...

Más tarde, ese mismo día, en el departamento Shamy.

Amy estaba en su habitación, aún quedaban unas pocas horas antes de la fiesta. Ya había comprado todo lo necesario con Penny, por lo que solo le faltaban dos cosas importantes por hacer. Primero, tenía que leer los documentos que Fernando... ósea que el Dr Rosatti le había pasado. Aunque sabía que no era urgente, algo en ella le decía que después de la fiesta no tendría tiempo para hacerlo, así que entre antes mejor. Y segundo, tenía que ver que se pondría, esa definitivamente seria _su gran noche_ y por lo mismo, quería estar a la altura.

Sheldon, por su parte, estaba sentado en el sofá. La ansiedad lo estaba volviendo loco, sus celos no lo ayudaban mucho. Y estaba muy cerca de sufrir un ataque de pánico cada vez que pensaba que tendría que estar con tanta gente en un lugar cerrado. Definitiva y lamentablemente, nada lograba distraerlo.

Sin poder hacer nada más que sufrir en silencio. Sheldon se dirigió a su habitación, en donde se encontró a Amy sentada en su cama, rodeada de documentos.

\- _¿Qué haces? -_ dijo Sheldon fríamente

 _\- Hmm, leo unos documentos del trabajo_. - dijo Amy sin mirarlo - _quiero terminar esto para poder disfrutar la fiesta sin problemas_. -concluyo sonriendole.

Sheldon se demoró en darse cuenta de que documentos se trataban. No entendía muy bien por qué aquel compañero de trabajo de su prometida le causaba tantos celos. Pero era instintivo. Además, verla asi tan concentrada y en su mundo lo hipnotizaba, si había algo en ella que lo volvía loco, más que sus atributos físicos, era su intelecto. Y no soportaba la idea de que ella compartiera sus ideas con alguien más. Que se _conectara_ con alguien más.

\- _¿Esos son los documentos que tenías que leer_?

\- _Si Sheldon. Tengo que leerlos para luego decidir cómo continuaremos nuestra investigación_ \- dijo Amy haciendo una pequeña pausa- _tu sabes muy bien cómo es esto._

Sheldon temblaba, las palabras "nuestra investigación" le resonaban en la cabeza. Le desagradaba no compartir eso con ella. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. El sería un novio comprensivo y maduro. Así que, usando su kolinahr, dijo:

\- B _ueno Amy. Iré con Leonard para que trabajes tranquila_.

A penas salió del apartamento se apoyó en la puerta y pensó:

\- O _h buen dios. Estos tres meses sí que serán difíciles_.

Horas después

Sheldon y Amy estaban en su departamento. Ella estaba en el baño, mientras que él terminaba de acomodarse la corbata en su habitación. En el departamento 4A los estaban esperando, y la ansiedad de Sheldon era palpable en el ambiente.

En ese momento Amy salió del baño. Vestía el mismo conjunto que cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, solo que ahora estaba sin medias, lo que significaba que ella dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas.  
Sheldon la miro e inmediatamente comenzaron los tics. Estaba intentando controlarse pero su memoria eidética lo traicionaba, y aquella _vixen_ debía saberlo. Verla así le traía un montón de imágenes inapropiadas a su mente. Imágenes difíciles de manejar cuando se está rodeado de personas y no la puede tener sola y _exclusivamente_ para él.

Amy lo miraba, con sus profundos ojos verdes. Las palabras sobraban. Ella se acercó lentamenente a su prometido. Mientras que lo hacía, el físico teórico se iba perdiendo en aquellos ojos, _sus_ ojos. Suavemente ella tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo atrajo a ella para darle un profundo y sensual beso en los labios. Sheldon no se demoró en reaccionar, la tomo de la cintura para acercarlo aún más a él. Para que no existiese ninguna separación entre ellos. Ni espacio ni tiempo. El beso estaba tomando ritmo, estaba perdiendo la noción cuando desde la puerta Penny gritó:

\- ¡H _ey chicos, apúrense que ya los estamos todos esperando!_

Amy se separó lentamente de su prometido. Aun con su sabor en los labios. Sus manos se movieron a su corbata para terminar de arreglársela. Lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la puerta.

\- V _a a ser una grandisima fiesta_ \- penso Amy.

Lamentablemente, había alguien más que pensaba exactamente lo mismo...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

El departamento 4A estaba lleno de gente. El evento en Facebook logro que, no solo asistieran amigos, sino que también compañeros de trabajo y conocidos. Había incluso más gente de la que hubo para el cumpleaños de Sheldon.

La puerta se abrió para darle el paso a la pareja estrella. Había tanta gente que casi nadie notó que llegaron. En cuanto Penny los vio corrió a recibirlos.

- _Ay lo siento Amy, creo que poner el evento en Facebook no fue una buena idea_ -dijo Penny - _¡Hey Sheldon! ¿Estás bien?_

Sheldon estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Amy, preocupada por la expresión asustada de Sheldon, acercó suavemente su mano a la de él. El físico teórico apenas sintió el contacto, se calmó.

\- _Si Penny, estoy bien. Aun que debes admitir que esto supera cualquier limite._ – sentenció Sheldon.

\- _Lo siento chicos, nunca pensé que esto se volvería tan popular_.

\- _Ay bestie, a pesar de que sé que con Sheldon somos la pareja más cool de Pasadena, esto me supera. Estoy un poco nerviosa._ \- dijo Amy quien miró al suelo en búsqueda de seguridad.

\- _Oh, yo sé qué hacer con los nervios_ \- dijo Penny- _¡Hey Leonard ven aquí y trae un corto de tequila!_

Antes de que Leonard pudiera decir "hola", Amy ya se había tomado el tequila. El calor que le proporcionaba el trago le dio la personalidad que necesitaba en esos momentos.

En aquel instante Leonard, Howard, Raj y Bernadette hacen callar a la multitud para que Penny pudiera decir algunas palabras.

\- _Bueno, como todos saben estamos aquí para celebrar el compromiso Shamy. La pareja más auténtica, especial y única que existe. Así que propongo un brindis en honor a este compromiso._

En ese momento se abre la puerta principal. La Dra. Ramona Nowitzki entró diciendo:

- _Ohh yo también quiero decir una palabras para la parejita de enamorados._

\- _¿Ramona que rayos haces aquí?_ \- exclamo Leonard

\- _¿Acaso no es obvio? Vengo a buscar al amor de mi vida._

- _¡Eres toda una mujerzuela Ramona, vete de aquí ahora mismo!-_ exclamó Bernadette.

\- _¡si, nadie te quiere aquí!-_ dijo Penny.

Sheldon agarró con firmeza la mano de su prometida. Amy lo miró notando una expresión que nunca había visto antes en él. "Si las miradas mataran ella estaría muerta", pensó. Aquella mujer quería destruirlos pero mientras él estuviera a su lado. Mientras el la protegiera todo estaría bien.

- _No me importa que piensen todos ustedes. Yo solo vengo por el Doctor Cooper.-_ exclamó Ramona

\- _Dra nowitzki, ¿ acaso no te das cuenta que ya perdiste?-_ dijo Amy con tono de seguridad- _él se va a casar conmigo. Él me quiere a mí._

\- _¿Dr Fowler usted cree que yo estaría aquí si yo creyera que eso es verdad? Yo bese a ese hombre. Y por más que él se lo niegue a sí mismo, yo sé que le gustó._

Las miradas de toda la habitación se dirigieron al físico. Todos esperaban las palabras de Sheldon. Pero había una persona que de verdad necesitaba escucharlas y esa era Amy. Para su desgracia, lo único que hizo Sheldon fue bajar la vista al suelo y no emitir palabra.

-¿ _Ves? Ese hombre está confundido. Solo te pidió matrimonio por su miedo a los cambios. Ahora me iré. Te veo en el trabajo, Sheldon_.- finalizo Ramona con una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego dar un portazo.

Amy fue soltando, casi dolorosamente la mano de su prometido. Le buscaba la mirada intentando encontrar alguna señal, alguna respuesta. Pero nada.

Así que corrió. Corrió al departamento 4B para hacer sus maletas y devolverse a Princeton...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Amy entró a su a habitación, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se apoyó en ella para irse desvaneciendo, lentamente, hasta llegar al suelo. Lloraba, lloraba casi sin emitir sonido. Sentía que el suelo le temblaba, y es que su estabilidad, su seguridad y su refugio se estaban cayendo a pedazos. No podía parar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. "Un gesto vale más que mil palabras" era una frase poderosa y muy cierta. Con solo un gesto y sin decir palabra alguna Sheldon, su amor, su prometido, _su vida_ le había roto el corazón. Se miraba el anillo en su dedo, ese anillo con el que tanto soñó. Y de pronto, sus silenciosos sollozos se convirtieron en gritos. Agudos y desesperados. Se estaba ahogando y hundiendo en oscuridad.

Fue en ese momento cuando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sheldon entró a una habitación sin tocar la puerta.

\- _Amy. ¡Oh dios!_ \- dijo el físico para luego tirarse al suelo para tratar de traerla junto a sí. Para intentar con un abrazo devolverle el aire.

\- _Todo va a estar bien_. - repetía meciéndola.- _Todo va a estar bien._

Amy lo agarro de la camisa, con una mezcla de entre necesidad y rabia. Oh dios por qué tenía que amarlo tanto.

Poco a poco, los sollozos de Amy se fueron haciendo cada vez más silenciosos y tranquilos. Estando entre sus brazos el tiempo siempre se desvanecía.

 **Y es que no importa que tan enojado o tan mal se esté, el sentir el latido del corazón de la persona que se ama siempre te calmará...**

Amy se fue alejando de Sheldon, la separación era dolorosa y la devolvía a la realidad, pero tenía que mirarlo a los ojos.

- _Sheldon_ \- dijo Amy con voz entre cortada - _Sheldon ¡mírame!_

El físico lentamente subió su mirada, su expresión era entre nerviosa y avergonzada. Finalmente se encontró con los ojos, ahora llenos de lágrimas, de la mujer que amaba.

Se quedaron mirando, como intentando descifrar los demonios del otro. Fue Sheldon quien rompió el silencio.

\- _Amy, perdóname. No sé qué me pasó. Solo... solo no supe que decir._

\- _¿El gran Sheldon Lee Cooper se quedó sin palabras? eso quiere decir que ella tiene razón, ¿verdad?_ \- sentenció Amy, con la respiración cada vez más acelerada- _Te gustó, ¿cierto?_ \- se le escapó un sollozo- _¡Puedo ver en tus ojos que es así! Te tomó de sorpresa, nunca te detuviste a pensar en eso. Oh dios, Sheldon. No puedo, no puedo con esto_.

Si algo de fuerza le quedaba, la acababa de perder.

\- _¡Amy yo te amo! Por favor, ella no significa nada para mí. ¡No dejes que nos haga esto!_ \- exclamó Sheldon, a quien se le notaba como de a poco iba perdiendo la compostura.

\- _¡Tú fuiste el que dejo que esto pasara! ¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de defenderme!_

\- _Yo, yo..._ \- los ojos del físico teórico se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. - _¡Perdóname!_ \- ahora las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. - _Amy por favor, yo ya no sé cómo vivir sin ti._ \- concluyó para lanzarse a los brazos de ella y llorar desconsoladamente.

Ella solo lo abrazo fuerte. En la misma habitación que antes habían llenado de gemidos y de placer, ahora la llenaban sollozos y lágrimas. En un momento de lucidez, Amy se levantó, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a la cama. Ambos sufrían y se necesitaban, por lo que se abrazaron como si su vida dependiera de ello, y sin querer pensar en nada más que en el otro, se durmieron.

 _A la mañana siguiente._

Sheldon se despertó solo en la cama. Por primera vez en su vida su rutina matutina no se había cumplido, y es que era bastante más tarde de lo normal. El vació de la habitación y el nulo ruido en la sala le provocó un nudo en su garganta. De golpe, los recuerdos de la desastrosa noche anterior le aparecieron en la cabeza.

- _¡Amy!_ \- grito desesperado.

Se levantó corriendo. La buscó por toda la casa solo para darse cuenta que estaba solo, y que las maletas de ella no estaban. Solo había una carta cuidadosamente colocada en la isla de la cocina. La abrió con rapidez, para luego leer:

 _"_ _ **Sheldon:**_

 _Me devolví a Princeton. Creo que lo mejor para los dos es tener un tiempo para revaluar nuestra situación. Siento que es conveniente que no mantengamos comunicación hasta que regrese. Supongo que los dos meses restantes de investigación que me quedan allá bastaran para que pensemos mejor las cosas._

 _Lo que paso ayer me hizo darme cuenta que, por primera vez en nuestra relación, quizás estamos apresurándonos en nuestras decisiones. Es necesario que te tomes tu tiempo. No quiero que nuestro matrimonio tenga que ver con esa mujer. Nuestra relación merece estar a la altura de lo que somos. A la altura de lo que sentimos..._

 _Y es que, Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper, el amor que siento por ti no es capaz de cuantificarse con ninguna ecuación. Y ninguna ley física es aplicable pues no es de este mundo._

 _Por favor, nunca dudes de eso._

 _Siempre tuya, Amy."_

Si la carta ya no era suficiente, en el fondo del sobre, brillando, se encontraba el anillo de compromiso...


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Dos meses y medio después _._

Eran las 2 AM y Sheldon se encontraba recostado en su cama con insomnio, algo que era característico de él desde que Amy se fue hace dos meses y medio. El físico teórico decidió respetar su decisión de no buscarla hasta su regreso. El no saber de ella, el no tener contacto con la mujer que amaba le desestabilizó la vida: No rendía en el trabajo, su rutina era un caos, y la maldita soledad era demasiada. Pero en aquella soledad pensó, pensó mucho. Luego de muchas noches de eterna melancolía y culpa, se reconoció a si mismo que el beso de Ramona pudo haberle gustado, pero inmediatamente se dió cuenta que el gustar es efímero comparado con el amor. Él no tenía dudas, él amaba a Amy con todo su ser, con cada molécula, partícula, hasta átomo de su cuerpo. Poder enfrentar la verdad a la cara y no huirle le dio claridad y confianza en la vida, y sobre todo en su relación. Tenía que demostrarle que la amaba, a ella y solo a ella. A su Amy. Si no corría el riesgo de perderla para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente en Princeton.

Definitivamente el tiempo desconectada le hizo bien. Cuando regreso a su trabajo luego de ese desastroso fin de semana se encontraba con tal nivel de dolor que el solo escuchar el nombre del que fue su prometido la hacía llorar, todo lo que hacía era llorar. Para ella en la vida no existía nadie más que Sheldon. Ya había superado el hecho de que otra mujer tocara los labios del hombre que consideraba suyo. Pero no podía superar que a él le hubiera gustado. No, no lo resistía.

Afortunadamente, y gracias al tiempo, se logró estabilizar. Comenzó a preocuparse de sí misma como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Se concentró en su investigación, la cual realmente la emocionaba. Además tenía a Fernando, quien fue un gran y sincero amigo durante todo este tiempo.

\- _¡Amy!_ \- dijo Fernando entrando a la oficina de la neurobióloga- _no puedo creer que mañana ya te vas._

- _Ni me lo digas, en verdad no sé si estoy lista para volver_ \- exclamó Amy quien hizo una pequeña pausa- _Tengo que agradecerte, por tu apoyo y compañía. En verdad, has sido un gran soporte para mí durante estos meses._ – concluyo mirándolo a los ojos.

\- _Debo darte las gracias yo a ti por dejarme compartir y trabajar contigo. Realmente te voy a extrañar muchísimo_.- dijo Fernando, para luego darle un tierno abrazo.

\- ¡ _Pero ven a visitarme a Pasadena!, te podría mostrar la ciudad_.- dijo Amy separándose de él- _Además es una forma de devolverte en algo de todo lo que tú has hecho por mí._

\- _Créeme que te cobraré la palabra_.- dijo el Dr rosatti sonriéndole- _A propósito ¿dónde te gustaría ir a almorzar? , será nuestro último almuerzo aquí, así que tú decide el lugar y yo pago todo, y ¡hey! , no acepto un no por respuesta._

\- _Con semejante advertencia no tengo opción jaja_ \- dijo Amy- _Mira, iré al baño y nos vamos. ¿Te parece?_

\- _Ve tranquila, yo te espero aquí._

 ***En ese momento, el teléfono de Amy comienza a sonar.***

\- _Fernando ¿puedes contestar? ¡Yo voy en un momento!_ \- grito Amy desde el baño de su oficina.

 _-¿Hola? habla con el número de la Dr Amy Farrah Fowler_

\- ¡ _¿Quién eres tú y quién diablos te crees para contestar el teléfono de mi prometida?!_

\- _Amy está en el baño, solo contesté porque ella me lo pidió, Dr Cooper_.- dijo Fernando quien no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar quién era. – _Soy el Dr Fernando Rosatti, y por lo que se, ella ya no está comprometida contigo._

 _\- ¡Pásame a Amy inmediatamente!-_ dijo Sheldon notoriamente indignado y algo herido.

 _\- te dije que está en el baño._

\- _¡que me la pases ahora!_

En ese momento llega Amy, y con una tranquilidad asombrosa le pide el teléfono a su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

 _-¿hola? ¿Sheldon?_

A Sheldon se le heló la sangre al oír la dulce vos de Amy después de tanto tiempo.

 _\- s-si, soy yo._

- _hmm, ¿q-que quieres?-_ dijo Amy a quien se le comenzó a entrecortar la voz.

\- _Solo llamaba para saber a qué hora es tu vuelo para poder ir a buscarte al aeropuerto. En verdad no quería molestar, no sabía que estabas ocupada._ \- dijo Sheldon entre herido y celoso.

\- _N-no no me molestas, y l-lo sabes_.- sentencio Amy- _mi vuelo sale mañana a las 8 am._

\- _ok_ \- casi diciéndolo con un suspiro- _Te amo Amy Farrah Fowler._

 ***la llamada se corta***

Amy se quedó mirando el teléfono. Unas amargas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos verdes.

 _-¿Amy estas bien?_ \- dijo Fernando notoriamente preocupado.

 _\- s-si solo me sorprendió que llamara. No estaba preparada para que lo hiciera_ \- dijo Amy con melancolía en su voz.

El Dr Rosatti puso delicadamente su mano en el mentón de ella para desviar su mirada del celular hacia los ojos de él.

\- _Escúchame con atención. Esta es nuestra última tarde aquí y la vamos a disfrutar. Mañana se te viene un día duro y lleno de emociones, así que vamos a cargar tus pilas de energía para ello, ¿te parece?_

Amy le sonrió y asintió. Y con nada más que gratitud en su mirada dijo:

\- _¡Vámonos!-_ lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a la salida.

Al día siguiente, en Pasadena.

El momento de la verdad había llegado, el tan esperado reencuentro con su otra mitad. El avión acababa de aterrizar y Sheldon esperaba ansioso. Estaba vestido de terno, con un ramo de flores en una mano y, con el corazón y su amor en la otra. Lentamente los pasajeros comenzaron a aparecer en la puerta de salida. Alegres recuentros se daban a su alrededor. Sin embargo, el no encontraba sus adorados ojos verdes por ninguna lado. De pronto, allí estaba. La ultima en aparecer, fue ella. Su Amy...


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Amy encontró a Sheldon en medio de la multitud con su mirada fija en ella. Había pensado todo el viaje en cómo reaccionar cuando lo viera, pero al mirar sus brillantes y esperanzados ojos azules se olvidó de todo lo planificado.

La pareja se acercó como si de dos polos de imanes se trataran. En el ambiente era palpable la electricidad que producían sus cuerpos al reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo. Cuando por fin se encontraron, sea por inercia o por necesidad, se abrazaron. Y el abrazo produjo que todo el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera. El tiempo pasaba más despacio y lo único que escuchaban era el latir de sus corazones sincronizados.

Amy se separó de él cuando la realidad la golpeo.

\- _Hola_ \- pronuncio Amy.

\- _Hola Amy Farrah Fowler_ \- dijo tímidamente Sheldon- _ten, son para ti_ \- concluyo entregándole el ramo de flores.

\- _Gracias Sheldon._

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del momento. Ambos se desviaban la mirada.

\- _Sheldon, ¿podemos irnos a casa? estoy muy cansada._

-¡ _Amy! ¿Eso significa que está todo bien?_ – Respondió con emoción en su voz- _¿que volveremos a estar como antes?_

\- _No, eso solo significa que quiero descansar._

El físico teórico, aunque apenado por su respuesta, estaba feliz de aun tener la posibilidad de vivir con ella.

El viaje en taxi fue incómodo. Cada vez que Sheldon intentaba iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación recibía una respuesta cortante, el silencio reino cuando él dejo de intentarlo.

Leonard y Penny decidieron darle su espacio al Shamy para hablar, por lo que no irían a ver a su amiga hasta la mañana siguiente. Lo que significó que cuando Amy y Sheldon llegaron al departamento se encontraron solos con sus demonios, y con toda la tarde-noche por delante.

Amy, apenas entró, se dirigió a poner el ramo de flores en un jarrón con agua. Sheldon, cansado de la situación, se acercó a ella para hablar.

- _Amy-_ dijo Sheldon sujetándola suavemente del brazo.

Ella solo lo miró. Y él vio como en sus ojos se reflejaba vacío. Vacío y dolor. Sheldon quería hablar, pero prefirió esperar. "Ya tendremos tiempo" pensó.

\- _Dormiré en el sofá-_ dijo soltándola _\- No quiero incomodarte_.- continuó mientras bajaba su mirada hacia el suelo- _Ahora iré a comprar para la cena, ve a acomodar tus cosas. Te llamaré cuando todo esté listo._

Ella asintió y se fue a su habitación.

Dos horas después

Sheldon la llamó cuando la cena ya estaba lista y servida. Amy se acomodó en su asiento y sin pronunciar palabra, se dispuso a comer. Sheldon por su parte solo podía observarla, la situación para él era tan incómoda que era incapaz de comer. Además la había extrañado tanto que apreciaba contemplarla en silencio.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Amy sonó. Ella dirigió su mirada a la pantalla del celular y sonrió como hace tiempo Sheldon no la veía.

\- _Hola Fernando-_ dijo Amy- _no esperaba tu llamada_ \- concluyó aun con la sonrisa en su cara.

" _la estoy perdiendo_ " pensó Sheldon

\- _Si, si llegue bien_.- pronuncio Amy jugando con los cubiertos- _No, ningún problema en el viaje._

" _Creo que ya la perdí_ " pensó Sheldon con los ojos ahora llenos de lágrimas. "ella solía ponerse así de feliz cuando hablaba conmigo"

\- _¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?-_ dijo Amy notablemente emocionada.

" _No, por favor, no_." las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por las mejillas del Físico teórico.

- _Sí, planificaré el mejor tour que pueda jajaja_ \- cuando dijo esto, Amy miró a Sheldon y al notar sus lágrimas, su expresión de dolor y de pánico, decidió poner fin a la llamada.

 _\- Hey fernando, debo cortar ahora, estoy cenando con Sheldon y pues, tu sabes. Te llamo después_ \- concluyó Amy- _Adiós._

Apenas la llamada finalizó, Amy se levantó de su asiento, se inclinó hacia Sheldon y con sus manos secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas, le beso en la frente y se fue a su habitación.

Sheldon se quedó sentado allí. Mirando al vacío durante horas.

Cuando finalmente reaccionó, se levantó con cautela y se dirigió a su habitación para sacar las cosas que necesitaba para dormir en el sofá. Al entrar, se encontró con Amy durmiendo como uno ángel. Sacó rápidamente todo lo que necesitaba, y ya estando por salir, se detuvo un momento y se quedó allí, mirándola dormir. Guardando en su memoria cada detalle de ella, casi como pensando que los minutos que estaba viviendo a su lado serían los últimos que tendría.

En ese momento, Amy despertó.

 _-¿Sheldon?-_ dijo Amy aun un poco dormida- _¿Sucede algo?_

Sheldon asintió.

 ***Silencio***

\- _Amy. ¿Aún me amas?_

\- _Si_ \- contestó fríamente _\- te dije que nunca dudaras de eso.-_ concluyo Amy casi sin pensarlo.

Ella se acomodó y casi inmediatamente se volvió a dormir.

Él se fue a dormir con una pequeña esperanza en su corazón.

* * *

 **Muchas Gracias a todos por leer.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Lo primero que sintió Amy, incluso antes de abrir los ojos, fue la fragancia de Sheldon. Inocentemente lo busco a su lado, pero no lo encontró, y fue ahí que recordó que él estaba en el sofá. Una angustia horrible la invadió, y la soledad se hizo palpable al notar que tan grande se le hacía la cama cuando él no estaba allí con ella. Lo extrañaba demasiado, y le dolía la situación que estaban viviendo. Es curioso cómo se puede estar con alguien en el mismo lugar pero sentirlo en otra galaxia.

Se levantó de la cama sin tener ganas de hacerlo. Se dijo así misma que tenía que mantenerse fuerte, y que tenía que hablar con Sheldon ese mismo día, era la única manera de exorcizar sus demonios y de una buena vez seguir adelante. Se fijó en la hora, eran las 8 A.M, bastante más tarde de lo que ella solía levantarse. Por lo que fue al baño para lavarse los dientes y luego ir a desayunar.

\- _¡Sorpresa!_

 _\- ¡Muchachos!-_ dijo Amy a Leonard y Penny - _¡No me esperaba esto!_ \- concluyó Amy emocionada.

En la mesa habían un montón de delicias para desayunar, además de un cartel que decía **"bienvenida Amy ¡te extrañamos!"**. Sheldon, por su lado, se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, cerca de la puerta, aun en pijama mirando con timidez a Amy.

\- _¡Ay Amy te extrañe mucho!-_ dijo Penny abrazando a su amiga.

\- _¡Yo también los extrañe! Pero no debieron molestarse_ \- contestó sonriendo la neurobióloga.

- _Pero por supuesto que si debíamos. Fueron tres meses de laarga ausencia_ \- dijo Leonard mientras la saludaba.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, Sheldon se acercó a comer sin pronunciar palabra y solo veía como Amy conversaba con sus amigos. Eran en momentos como estos que él apreciaba tener memoria eidética, así podía guardar para siempre la sonrisa de ella, el cómo sus ojos se achinaban cuando reía, sus gestos al hablar y su voz.

- _¡Hey Ames! ¿Te parece si en la tarde salimos a cenar? ¿Una salida de chicas con Bernadette? Definitivamente hay muuuucho en lo que tenemos que ponernos al día -_ preguntó Penny.

\- P _or supuesto que si Bestie_ -contestó Amy- _¡Noche de chicas!-_ concluyó emocionada.

El grupo se dispuso a limpiar las cosas del desayuno. Incómodos momentos vivió el Shamy cuando sin querer sus manos se topaban cuando recogían las cosas. Pero ya teniendo todo listo y ordenado, Amy dijo:

 _\- Penny, en serio muchas gracias por organizar esto, fue un muy lindo gesto de tu parte._

\- _hmmm, Amy en realidad, el que organizó todo esto fue Sheldon_ \- contestó Penny un poco nerviosa.

Amy dirigió su mirada directamente a los ojos del físico teórico.

\- _Gracias Sheldon, todo estaba exquisito_.

Sheldon solo asintió.

\- _Hey amor, ¿vámonos? Recuerda que tenemos que hacer_.- dijo Penny al darse cuenta que el ambiente había cambiado

\- _¿Teníamos que hacer?_ \- contestó Leonard- _yo no recuer..._ ***golpe*** _¡AUCH!, si, si ya recuerdo! si vamos_ \- concluyo Leonard quien siguió a su esposa hacia su departamento.

El Shamy ni siquiera notó que su pareja de amigos dejó el lugar, ya que para ellos solo existía el otro desde el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron. Y así se quedaron, sin moverse de donde estaban, reconociéndose uno al otro. Ella pensaba en lo demacrado y triste que él se veía. Mientras que él pensaba en los hermosos que eran los ojos de ella. En ese momento, sin previo aviso y sin poder aguantarse más, ella se acercó a él.

\- _¿Estás bien?_ \- le preguntó Amy mientras con cuidado acercaba su mano a la mejilla de Sheldon para acariciarla- _¿Estás enfermo?_

 _\- S-si, estoy bien, no te preocupes_ \- dijo él acercando su mano a su mejilla para tomar la mano de ella.

Así se quedaron, en silencio sintiéndose el uno al otro. Él notaba como la respiración de ella se agitaba, y como su corazón latía más rápido. Tal como si sus ojos hipnotizaran al otro, se fueron acercando. El cerebro de Amy fue apagado por su corazón, y sin poder resistirse se dejó llevar hasta que se besaron. Partió como sus primeros besos, con temor y nervio. Él la atrajo hacia así. Necesitaba sentirla y embriagarse de su olor. Su mano libre se dirigió hacia su cuello para tomarla desde la nuca y profundizar el beso. Que bien se sentía el sabor del otro después de tanto tiempo.

Se separaron con cuidado y sin mirarse a los ojos. En el momento que pudo respirar con normalidad, Sheldon dijo:

 _\- Amy, yo sé que me equivoqué, y que necesitamos hablar de todo lo que paso, pero quiero que te quede claro que te amo y que prometo que corregiré mi error, que todo volverá a ser como antes y que tu volverás a querer ser mi esposa._

 _\- No hay cosa que quiera más en este mundo que el que tu cumplas esta promesa_. – respondió Amy con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras lo abrazaba y sentía el latido de su corazón.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Esa misma tarde

Las chicas llegaron al bar para tomar unas copas y hablar de la vida. Conversaron de cómo le iba a Bernadette siendo madre y de sus quejas con Howard. También hablaron de Penny y su trabajo, de cómo de a poco le había ido agarrando gusto. En el fondo hablaban de cualquier cosa que distrajera a Amy de todo el problema que vivía con Sheldon, pero inevitablemente, y entre trago y trago, Penny no puedo aguantarse más y preguntó:

 _\- Oye Ames ¿Cómo va todo en casa? Por el ambiente que sentí hoy en la mañana podría apostar a que están mejor._

 _\- ¿Como? ¿Ya perdonaste a ese infeliz?_ – Preguntó Bernadette

- _No. Ósea, no. Ay, ya miren, hoy no pude controlarme, me deje llevar y lo bese. Pero eso no significa por ningún motivo que lo perdoné. Ni siquiera hemos hablado como corresponde del tema, yo aún sigo muy herida._

\- _¡Pero Amy! tienes que ser fuerte amiga, tienes que darte a respetar, no puedes dejar que tus hormonas te controlen así_ \- dijo Bernadette

\- _¡Hey berni dale un respiro!_ \- dijo Penny- _Sheldon se la está jugando, hubieras visto todo lo que compró para el "desayuno bienvenida" que organizó para ella. Podría decir que incluso se ganó ese beso_.

 _\- Si pero también fue el mismo que no fue capaz de darme mi lugar ni defenderme delante de esa zorra_.- sentenció Amy pidiéndole al camarero otro trago.

 ***silencio incomodo***

- _Ames, yo sé que ese hombre te ama, lo vi sufrir por ti todo este tiempo, y por lo que me dijo Leonard-_ dijo Penny _\- Sheldon ignoró totalmente a Ramona, y no era que se escondiera de ella. Cada vez que ella se le acercaba, el simplemente la miraba y hacia como que no existía. Le era totalmente indiferente._

- _Ay Amy tu sabes que soy la que más en contra está a que lo perdones fácilmente-_ continuó Bernadette- _pero sí. Ese hombre realmente te ama. Howard me contó que ya no iba con ellos a la tienda de comics, y que ¡Ni siquiera veía "Dr Who" los domingos por la mañana! Su rutina se arruinó desde que tú te fuiste._

 _-Chicas, no dudo que él me ame, por eso sigo con él. Es solo que me dolió su silencio. Su incapacidad de defenderme me hirió profundamente y atacó en lo más profundo de mis inseguridades._

Se generó un silencio incomodo en la mesa. Ni Penny ni Bernadette sabía que decir, y por su parte Amy sentía que era incapaz de seguir hablando sin ponerse a llorar. En ese momento, una notificación de mensaje desde su celular le sacó una sonrisa a la neurobióloga.

Berni y Penny se miraron en complicidad mientras que Amy contestaba el mensaje, cuando volvió a dejar el celular en la mesa Penny preguntó:

 _\- ¿Nos podrías contar que es lo tan divertido que recibiste?_

\- _¿Ah? No, no nada. Solo recibí un mensaje de mi compañero de trabajo de Princeton. Bueno, en verdad es un amigo._

- _uhhhhhhhhh_ \- dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono en tono de burla

- _No es lo que piensan. En verdad Fernando fue un gran apoyo para mí allá. Le conté todo lo que pasó con Sheldon y se comportó como un caballero. Fue un sincero amigo para mí._

 _-¿Y cómo es? ¿Es guapo?-_ preguntó Berni

- _Hmm ¿sí? ¿Supongo? no me fije en eso en verdad._

\- _¡Ay Amy! no nos vengas con esas tonteras y escupe. ¿Cómo era?_ – contestó Penny

\- hmmm pues bastante alto, ojos verdes y cabello castaño. En verdad no sé qué más decirles, pero cuando venga lo podrán ver por ustedes mismas

\- _¿Que? ¿Va a venir? ¿Por qué? oh por dios, a Sheldon no le va a gustar para nada eso – dijo Penny bastante sorprendida._

\- _Si, va a venir de visita, nunca ha estado por acá y quiere conocer. Y Sheldon... pues Sheldon va a tener que aguantarse._

- _uhhhhhhhhh_ \- dijeron nuevamente las amigas al unísono

\- _Ya, paren. Si saben que para mí no existe nadie más que Sheldon. Fernando es solo un amigo ¿o acaso ustedes no creen acaso en la amistad entre hombre y mujer?_

Más entrada en la noche

Sheldon se encontraba en su departamento acostado en el sillón. Ya eran las 2 am y seguía despierto solo para esperar a Amy. Estaba preocupado del estado del que pudiera llegar su novia, además quería decirle buenas noches, y tal vez _besarla_ una vez más. Es que el beso que se habían dado esa mañana no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Ese beso le dio vida y le dio energía. Sintió a Amy cercana y cálida, y a pesar de que lo que más había extrañado de ella era su compañía, bien en el fondo, también la extrañaba _como mujer_.

 ***la puerta se abre***

Amy entro a su departamento visiblemente mareada, Sheldon se levantó rápidamente para evitar que se cayera.Él llegó a su lado justo en el momento en el que ella tropezó siendo su caída evitada por los brazos de él. Ella ruborizada lo miró a los ojos.

\- _¿Por qué Sheldon?-_ dijo Amy- _¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de defenderme?_

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa y el tenerla tan cerca e indefensa hizo que sus deseos salieran a flote.

\- _Porque fui un estúpido_ \- su mirada se desvió a sus labios- _un total imbécil_ \- contesto agarrándola con más fuerza.

\- Respuesta absolutamente correcta Dr Cooper fuiste un total estúpido- contesto tratando de zafarse de él, sabiendo que estaba en terreno peligroso.

Sheldon la soltó, pero la siguió de cerca para asegurarse que no se cayera en el camino a la cama. Amy se sentía una presa perseguida por su depredador. Cuando ya estaban por entrar a la habitación, ella se detuvo, se voltio y lo miro a los ojos como hace tiempo no lo hacía, lo tomo de la polera para atraerlo hacia ella y robarle un beso. _Pasó de ser la victima a victimaría_. Él solo fue capaz de dejarse llevar por ella. Sus labios se sincronizaron y con hambre del otro llegaron al beso francés. Las manos de él fueron recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo, mientras que ella mordía con rabia y deseo su labio inferior.

De un momento a otro, Amy finalizo el beso abruptamente, y con la respiración aun agitada le dijo:

\- Buenas noches Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper. - cerrándole la puerta en la cara.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola, primero quiero pedirles disculpas por demorarme tanto en actualizar, se que muchos ya deben haber olvidado esta historia pero me fue imposible actualizar antes. Primero entre en periodo de evaluaciones en la Universidad, y luego mi gato de años (13) murió por lo que mis ánimos de hacer cualquier cosa se fueron a la basura. Recién hoy me animé y retome esta historia, espero me entiendan.**

* * *

Capítulo 18

En el instante que abrió los ojos un intenso dolor de cabeza se hizo presente. Amy se sentó en la cama intentando ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Fue entonces cuando sintió ruido en la sala y de golpe los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaron. La confianza en sí misma, a pesar de la resaca, seguía allí. Decidida, se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Sheldon. Ya era momento de hablar las cosas con él, tenían que conversar para avanzar, para dejar todo este desastroso episodio atrás. De nada servía seguir huyéndole ni a él ni a sus propios sentimientos.

A penas abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo vio allí en la cocina preparando desayuno le temblaron las piernas. Sheldon inmediatamente la miró, ella pudo percatarse de las ojeras de días de él que lo único que lograban era hacer ver aún más azules sus ojos.

 _-_ _Sheldon –_ lograron pronunciar sus labios.

 _-_ _Amy, yo ... yo quería llevarte el desayuno a la cama..._

 _\- ¿_ _A la cama? Tu que siempre dices lo poco higiénico que es comer allí..._

 _-_ _Pues, yo solo quería... en verdad yo ya no se nada Amy, solo quería verte sonreír._

Amy no puedo evitar sentirse mal por él. Se colocó a su lado en la cocina y lo ayudó con el desayuno. Cada vez que sus manos se topaban temblaban, habían pasado tanto tiempo sin saber del otro que era extraño y a la vez lo más natural volver a realizar estas pequeñas rutinas juntos.

Ya sentados en la mesa, el momento había llegado y ambos lo sabían.

 _-_ _Sheldon yo..._

 _-_ _No Amy, déjame hablar a mi primero._

 _-_ _Está bien, te escucho._

 _-_ _Amy, yo soy un hombre que siempre se ha considerado mejor que el resto, tú lo sabes bien, pero por lo que pasó... y en todas estas semanas que hemos estado sin hablarnos no he podido más que sentirme como el peor de todos. No fui capaz de ponerte en tu lugar, no fui capaz de defenderte y ... aunque para mí no tiene relevancia en lo más mínimo ni modifica bajo ningún aspecto lo que yo siento por ti, tengo que asumirte, mirándote a los ojos que sí, si me gustó el beso. Pero Amy-_ _dijo Sheldon mientras buscaba con su mano la mano de ella como intento de darle consuelo_ _\- tus besos no me gustan, me encantan. Tus besos son ahora tan esenciales para mí como lo es el oxígeno para respirar. Amy tú a mí no me gustas ni te quiero,_ _ **yo a ti te amo**_ _._

A Amy le corrían las lágrimas por su rostro. Las palabras que le acababa de decir Sheldon le bajaron totalmente sus defensas.

 _-_ _Yo también te amo Sheldon._

Sheldon se levantó de su silla, se acercó a Amy y se agacho para estar a la altura de ella.

 _-_ _Yo sé que no todo está arreglado, que debe pasar tiempo para que me perdones por lo homo sapiens que fui. Yo solo quiero que te dejes querer, porque te aseguro que recuperaré tu confianza. Quiero que te sientas segura conmigo otras ves._

 _-_ _Eso es todo lo que pido Sheldon.-_ susurro Amy mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él _._

Luego de secarle las lágrimas a su amada y darle un dulce beso en los labios, Sheldon se levantó y se sentó nuevamente en su silla.

 _\- Pues hablemos de otra cosa-_ dijo Sheldon intentando de a poco volver a la normalidad _\- ¿cómo te fue en tu investigación?_

 _-Hmmm-_ dijo Amy mientras comía su tostada _\- en verdad excelente, con Fernando hicimos un excelente equipo así que logramos mucho más de lo que se planteó en el inicio del proyecto, incluso él cree que podríamos ganarnos un premio, considerando que es un avance revolucionario en nuestro campo. jajaja ¿qué loco no?_

 _\- S-si, que bien._

A Sheldon se le notó visiblemente su incomodidad al escuchar el nombre de Fernando, él sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer ningún escándalo, por lo que aun que le costara todo el kolinahr que existiese en el universo, el sería un comprensible y tranquilo novio. Por su parte, Amy al percatarse del malestar de Sheldon, prefirió terminar con el mal trago de una sola vez.

 _-_ _A propósito, ya que ya lo nombre. Fernando vendrá a Pasadena en unas semanas, espero que lo trates bien cuando te lo presente, él fue un gran amigo y apoyo para mí, lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él es hacerlo sentir bien._

Sheldon respiró profundo, y dando su mejor sonrisa fingida dijo.

 _-P_ _or supuesto._


End file.
